Marauders take Home Ec
by hattiegirl09
Summary: The Marauders, Lily, Frank, Alice, Tonks, Felicity, and Ella are trying out the new Home Ec class, but its not your regular Home Ec. With the help of magic the class is practically real life. Watch as they become fake parents and have fake marriages. James/Lily, Sirius/OC, Remus/Tonks, Peter/OC, Frank/Alice
1. Chapter 1

-Lily's POV

I stood in Dumboldore's office wondering what the heck was going on! Along with me stood the marauders, Frank, Alice, Tonks, Felicity, and Ella. Dumboldore walked in with Mongonigal and sat down at his desk.

"I have called you all here for a very important reason. We want to try out a new class."

"Oh Evan's always loves a new class," Sirius said.

"What is the class sir," I said glaring at Sirius.

"The muggles call it home ec., but we will use a little magic." James, Sirius, Peter, Frank and Ella gave him puzzled looks being purebloods.

"Let me explain. You will be paired up and will have to live together as though you were married. It helps teach you to be good parents because you will also have fake kids thanks to some spells." He looked at all of our surprised faces. "If you choose to except we will go to the Room of Requirement where there will be five houses and for as long as you want you can live in a little world, but in the real world no time will go by. Now I ask who would like to participate?" We all sat in complete silence.

"I'll do it sounds like fun," Sirius said. Wow did not see that coming!

"Me too Sirius and I are a pair," Potter said. 'Yeah you two are practically gay for each other,' I thought.

"I guess that means Peter and I are in too," Remus said dryly.

"I'm in," said Tonks. "Ella and I are so in," Alice chimed. "Me too," Frank quickly said. 'Well that was quick a little too quick,' I smirked to myself.

"I will only do it if Lily does it too," Felicity says. Of course she's my best friend, but she's also Sirius's best friend. I don't mind, but it forces me to have to talk to Potter which I hate.

Everybody stared at me. "Fine," I groaned.

"Okay that's everybody now boys will draw for their partners name," McGonigal said. Each boy picked a piece of paper from a hat. "Read your names," she instructed.

"Ella," Peter blushed.

"Alice," Frank said.

"Tonks," Remus said. 'Wait that only leaves James and Sirius. NO NO NO NO.'

"James who do you have?" McGonigal asked.

"Evans," he smirked at me. 'This won't too bad will it. Oh I hope not.'

-Felicity POV

I'm with Sirius that's great he's my best friend, besides Lily, it will be a piece of cake. He came over and smirked at me, "we have this in the bag we practically live together right now," he said. He is right we do everything together during the school year, and we both have lived with James since my parents died in summer.

Dumbledore lead us to the Room of Requirements. Inside was five houses each decorated perfectly for each pair. Dumbledore pointed out who's house was who's. "I will be back tomorrow to explain the next step, so get comfortable and have fun," then he left. We all stood in a little concrete circle in the middle of all the houses. I looked at my watch it was five p.m.

"Well why don't we all have dinner in Sirius and my house for now?" I said. Everyone agreed and we entered the house. This is going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all the reviews I really feel like they helped me revise the last chapter.

-Felicity's POV

I woke up and looked around remembering I was in Sirius and my house. Sirius was asleep on the couch in the living room because he insisted on me sleeping in the only bed. I decided I would make us breakfast so I walked to the kitchen and began making Sirius's favorite food, pancakes and eggs. As I was just setting the food on the table Sirius walked in.

"I smell pancakes and eggs," he smiled. He sat down and started eating. "These are great I didn't know you could cook!" he exclaimed.

"My mom taught me before she died," I said. My mom and dad had been killed in a car accident in my fourth year. Ever since then I have lived with Sirius and James at the Potter's house. With that we continued to eat our breakfast with our usual playful banter.

-Remus's POV

I was a little shocked to wake up on a couch, but after a second I remembered where I was. Tonks still wasn't awake yet so I began to read some of the books on the shelves in the living room. After about an hour a groggy Tonks came down the steps and sat down next to me on the couch.

"Morning," she said with a yawn.

"Morning," I replied.

"What should we make for breakfast?"

"It doesn't matter to me."

"How about we make omelets? I love those."

"Good enough for me." We got up from the couch and together made omelets. It was actually a lot of fun and a little messy, Tonks kept spilling or dropping stuff by accident. Once we had made the omelets and cleaned up the kitchen we sat down and began eating. We talked the whole morning just getting to know each other.

-Alice's POV

I was wandering around the garden enjoying the beauty of it. I love gardening it's so peaceful, and I'm the best in my year at herbology. I was so wrapped up in the garden that I did notice anybody else in the garden till I walked into them.

"Ow!" I exclaimed falling on my butt.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Frank said.

"It's fine can you just give me hand getting up?" I asked. He nodded quickly and pulled me up. He pulled a little too much and I crashed into him.

"Oh I'm so sorry again," he said.

"It's okay," I said looking up, but when I saw his beautiful brown eyes I started to get lost in them. It was only minutes, but it felt like hours.

"We should probably go make breakfast," I said quickly looking away and walking in the house.

-Ella's POV

When I woke up I started to draw on some paper I found. I drew everything from household objects to my best friend, Alice. I love drawing it's so peaceful and relaxing. I stopped drawing when I heard someone come in. Turning around I saw Peter. He smiled at me.

"What are you doing?" he asked walking up to look at my drawings.

"Just drawing," I replied.

"These are really good Ella!" he said as he continued to look through the drawings.

"Thank you," I blushed nobody besides Alice ever really had seen my drawings.

"No I'm serious you have a gift," he exclaimed. I grabbed all the papers and set them aside.

"Thank you for all the compliments, but we should really start making breakfast. Dumbledore will be here soon," I said begging to make breakfast.

-James's POV

I woke up on the couch to the smell of waffles, bacon, and sausage. I walked into the kitchen and sure enough there was Lily in her pajamas and red hair in a pony tail, 'still looks beautiful' I thought. She looked at me as if reading my thoughts.

"Just in time for breakfast," she said with a smile. Wait she smiled at me! Okay play it cool James remember this year you are just friends don't be an arrogant prat. I smiled back.

"Looks delicious. I didn't know you could cook," I said my mouth watering as she handed me a plate full of food.

"Yeah well my mom taught Petunia and me she always said that every woman should know how to cook for their man. I learned easily, Petunia not so much," she said laughing.

I laughed with her, "well your mother was a great teacher."

"Thank you," she said as she made a plate and sat down across the table from me. We ate our breakfast and casually talked.

After we finished eating Lily picked up the dishes and was about to wash them.

"Hey I got it you made breakfast I will do the dishes," I told her taking the dishes from her hand and walking over to the sink.

"Are you sure?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yeah go get ready Dumbledore could be coming anytime now," I urged her. She nodded and walked up the stairs to the master bedroom. As I washed the dishes I thought about how this whole home ec. Class would affect the relationship I had worked so long to make with Lily in the past year. I stopped flirting with, asking her out, and just stopped acting like an arrogant jerk. I started to try and be friends, and started to be nice. I was so deep in thought I didn't notice I had been scrubbing the same plate for ten minutes. Then Lily came down the steps.

"I'm all done you can go get ready if you want?" she said. She was dressed in jeans, a green and white plaid flannel and brown boots with her hair in braid over her shoulder.

"Alright thanks," I said finishing the dishes and putting them away. I walked up the steps and went into the master bedroom I looked in one of the closets and surprisingly enough all my clothes were in there. I picked out tan shorts, a grey tee shirt and tennis shoes. I brushed my teeth and did my best to tame my wild hair.

"Potter, Dumbledore is here!" Lily yelled. I rushed down the stairs and together we walked out the door to see what the next step was.


End file.
